Hogwarts Magic
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: SM/Harry Potter xover: Mina gets a letter from her friend from London telling her that the sailor scouts need to fight a "magical" evil in London. They then meet up with our favourite trio! 3RD CHAPTER UP! rated PG13 for themes and R/Hr romance ^_^
1. There is no such thing as magic!

**Title: **Hogwarts Magic

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody

**Rated: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places are NOT owned by me. Harry Potter it owned by J.K Rowling and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

**Authors Notes:** Wow, my first fan fiction! *everyone claps* I wrote this first chapter while I was on vacation! So, I don't know when I will get the next chapter, hopefully some time soon. If you don't know anything about sailor moon or Harry Potter, then why are you here? He he ^_^, just kidding! Don't worry if you don't know who Katrina and Alan are, they were characters in Sailor V, but that is irrelevant to the next chapters, sorry sailor V fan! Well here is my story. Please R+R

**Chapter One: "There is no such thing as magic!"**

It was a warm spring afternoon and our favourite Sailors, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Serena and their guardian cats, Luna and Artimes were at the Cherry Hill temple. Amy was working on a math extra credit assignment for school while Lita gazed in amazement as Amy did the calculations with such ease. Serena and Raye were bickering about who should be the leader of the sailor scouts and Luna and Artimes were trying to figure out what happened to Queen Nethafulania after the battle against the death moon circus. Was she dead or was she alive? It was a mystery. But Mina was sitting on the window sill, gazing outside the window, in deep thought.

"What's the matter, Mina?" Artimes said as he pounced onto her lap. Mina replied in a serious manner. "I received a letter from Katrina and Alan today."

"Katrina and Alan?" said the others, finally taking notice. "Who are they?" asked Amy. Only Serena and Artimes seamed to know who Mina was talking about. "I think the others need to know what you told me one year ago." (A/N Mina told Serena about Sailor V in an episode which was in the first series and was not dubbed in English by DiC, you can read the episode summery @     )                                                                             

 Luna and Artimes nodded in agreement.

Mina explained to her friends about her life as Sailor-V back in London, and the circumstances to why she came back to Japan.

Now that the Girls knew Mina's past, she continued. 

"The letter that Katrina sent to me said that she needed the help of the sailor scouts. There is a big evil terrorising London and pretty soon, the world, there have been many deaths so far….."

"Well what we are waiting for?" interrupted Lita, "Let's get ourselves down to London and kick some butt!"

 "It's not that simple Lita." Said Mina again. "Katrina says this evil is something the world has never seen before, it did so much destruction in just one night, it was just like…magic!"

Serena let out one of her trademark hillbilly laughs "There's no such thing as magic!" she chuckled again.

"We are not exactly non mythical ourselves, Meatball head!" Raye said to Serena.

"I ment like potions and magic wands and stuff for your information Raye" wailed Serena as she started crying like a baby as Raye continued to call her names. While all of this was happening Luna said "Tomorrow we will all go down to London and at least see what we will be up against"

"But we can't afford airline tickets!" replied Lita.

"You will have to use Sailor Teleport."

"And our parents, I don't think they will be happy about all of us suddenly deciding to go half way across the world for an unknown reason" replied Amy.

"Artimes and I will brainwash your parents to think that you are all on school camp and you will be back in two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" said all the girls in shock "Do you really think it will take us that long to defeat this thing?" asked Serena.

"If it is as powerful as Katrina describes, we will need all the time and power we can get to defeat this thing." Said Mina, agreeing with Luna and Artimes.

"Who will look after any evil that could happen here while we are gone?" asked Raye.

"I will phone Darien tonight and explain everything to him, I'm sure he will take care of everything and there is also Rini who can help him." Answered Serena.

"Well then that's settled, tomorrow morning, we will meet back here and we shall head off to London" Luna said, confirming the scouts arrangements.

"You all should go home and get a good nights sleep, as it will be a huge day tomorrow." Added Artimes.

 None of the girls slept well that night, as they were all apprehensive about the next two months, Serena managed to get in a few winks, but her dream was filled with mystery. 

_Super Sailor Moon was walking across a dark, gloomy graveyard, there laid hundreds of dead bodies, but there was one boy, with jet black hair, broken glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead, which looked as if it was causing him tremendous pain, he look about fifteen, but very skinny and weak. Once he saw Sailor Moon, he pleaded to her _

_"Please, help me. There have been many deaths, I can't defeat him on my own, please…help me."_

_"Don't worry, I'll help you, we are coming to help you." Sailor Moon replied, and then Serena woke up in a cold sweet._

The night had passed and the next morning came and all the scouts were gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple, transformed into Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars. Serena thought it would be best not to tell the others about the boy she saw in her dream, as she didn't even know what it ment. 

"Are you ready Sailor Scouts?" asked Luna.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Mars with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's kick some evil butt" yelled Jupiter.

"We shall fight this evil and spread good around London" Yelled Mercury

"And have a totally far out shopping spree while we are there!" Added Venus

Sailor Moon sighed and then said, "Alright gang, lets go"

"MERCURY CHRYSTAL POWER"

"MARS CHRYSTAL POWER"

"JUPITER CHRYSTAL POWER"

"VENUS CHRYSTAL POWER"

"MOON COSMIC POWER"

"TAKE US TO THE SORCE OF THIS EVIL, **SAILOR TELEPORT!**"

and they disappeared from Cherry Hill Temple and arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The scouts, Luna and Artimes landed in what looked like a huge lounge room with many couches and a large, warm fireplace. There where only three kids, who looked their age in this room, one with shocking red hair, the other who was a girl with bushy brown hair and the boy with the scar on his forehead. 

 

**Hope you all like the first chapter. I will try and get the next one up ASAP. School starts again soon so I don't think I will have much time on my hands. In the next chapter, you will see what happens at Hogwarts and Harry's point of view of the dream that he and Sailor Moon had, well bye everyone! R+R ^_^**


	2. Angel with Meatball like pigtails

**Title: **Hogwarts Magic

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody

**Rated: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places are NOT owned by me. Harry Potter it owned by J.K Rowling and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

**Authors Notes:** Once I posted my first chapter, I just had to start writing the second one, thank you to all the pplz who read the first chapter! This chapter will be on Harry Potter, like the last one was on sailor moon. So, enjoy!!!! Don't forget to R+R!!! ^_~ . O yes, I forgot to mention, I'm having the Scouts speak English coz it would be to complicated if they were speaking Japanese (for obvious reasons)! And thanks to all the people who reviewed my story, it really made my day!

**Chapter Two. Angel with meatball like pigtails.**

"WILL YOU TWO SHUP UP!" yelled Harry angrily as Ron and Hermione had another yell –at-each-other fest over some stupid disagreement. "I'm trying to do my Potions homework." Harry said again in a forced calm sort of voice.                                                                              "Well, at least you do your homework Harry." Commented Hermione. "Ron does not even bother."                                                                                                                                                                  "Will you get off my case Hermione! You are not my Mother!" yelled Ron back at her.

If you never met Ron and Hermione before you would think that they were the worst of enemies. Harry and practically all the fifth years new that they both loved each other, they were just too shy and stubborn to tell each other their true feelings. Harry said to them again,

"Look at the Daily Prophet, Voldermort has entered the muggle world and is killing! My scar is causing me so much pain that I sometimes need to refrain from screaming and I'm failing almost all my subjects, I don't need my two best friends fighting as well."                                              "Sorry Harry." Ron and Hermione said in unison, they both then apologized to each other, Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned bright red. Then walked off to their dormitories. Harry was left alone.

Once he finished his potions homework Harry decided to go to bed, even though he knew he would not get much sleep, as Voldermort was on his mind all the time, everyone thought that the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would be able to defeat "He who must not be named", but Harry knew that he would not be able to do it, he barely escaped last time. Dumbledore, his friends and the rest of the magical world had faith in him, but he would need more than faith to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was so muddled up in his thoughts, it caused him to go to sleep and have a strange dream.

_Harry was lying in the same graveyard that he battled Voldermort in last year. Harry was lying there, weak and his scar was giving him a lot of pain. He was watching Voldermort, killing many innocent people, and Harry could do nothing He tried to get his wand out of his pocked but could not move. He felt so helpless. Then, all of a sudden, Voldermort disappeared, and in Harry's opinion, an angel with meatball like pigtails appeared, she was wearing what looked like a sailor suit, but with a mini skirt and two big bows on the front and back of her costume. Harry approached this girl and pleaded,  _ 

_"Please, help me. There have been many deaths, I can't defeat him on my own, please…help me."_

_"Don't worry, I'll help you, we are coming to help you." This girl replied, but she then faded away. _

_And Harry woke up in a cold sweat._

_*_

"Ron, Ron!" yelled Harry as he scrambled to his bed.                                                                                         

"Harry!" Ron yelled, half asleep "It… one-thirty….morning….me…..sleep." but Harry pulled him out of bed and said, "Meet me in the Common Room in five minutes, I'll get Hermione."

Ron then put on his dressing gown and met up with Harry and Hermione in the Common Room. Hermione, who was also half asleep, asked "What's wrong Harry? I hope it is important, waking us up in the middle of the night and breaking a school rule at the same time."                                                                                                                                                                         "I had this dream," Harry replied "About this girl, an angel, with a very weird hairstyle and in a sailor suit, but more girly. She said she was coming to help us, fight Voldermort and Voldermort was scared of her, he fled when she appeared."                               "That's a very nice dream Harry!" said Hermione, "But I doubt it has any reality to it, there is only one person that Voldermort fears, Dumbledore. You already know that, I think that you are just overstressed. You just need to unwind a bit, our trip to Hogsmade tomorrow will do just that!" There was a crackling noise that echoed through the Common Room, "Do you hear something?" asked Hermione.                                                                           "Hermione, I think Harry's Dream had more reality to it then what we thought!" said Ron as they all turned around to discover that there where five girls in sailor suits and two cats, looking at them with confusion. One was the Angel with the meatball like pigtails.                                                                       

**Yay!!!!! My second chapter done. I am having so much fun writing this story!!! And I wrote this chapter in a day! But I'm going back to school in two days and homework will be my number one concern, and I also have piano practice and dancing to do. The next chapter will be the girls going to Hogsmade with the trio and a certain Sailor Venus playing love doctor, (Ron/Hermione and Harry/Cho shippers, this is for you!!) Well, until next time, bye –bye! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to email me! R+R, bye**                                                                                                                                                         ****


	3. Actual Magic?

**Title: **Hogwarts Magic

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody

**Rated: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places are NOT owned by me. Harry Potter it owned by J.K Rowling and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everybody *waves like a special person*. My third chapter. I know I said that the gang would be going to Hogsmade in this chapter but sadly, it will have to wait to chapter for, coz we gotta go through this, "Who are you? What are you?" stuff, and that's what this chap does. Thanks to all the pplz who reviewed chap 2, but there was only one!!!! *sobs* just kidding ^_^ but I'm ever so grateful for reviews and ideas to make this fic better. And I'm not sure who to put Harry with (RON AND HERMIONE IS NOT CHANGING, SO THERE) I was leaning for Cho but a Serena direction has crossed my mind, well, please give me your ideas. Thanks, enjoy!!!

**Chapter three: "Actual Magic?"******

"Um…..they look a bit…..small….to be evil" Said Mars, trying to break the silence that was held for what felt like forever.

"Size does not matter Mars!" yelled Jupiter, as she prepared to attack Harry, Ron and Hermione, who still were not able to talk.

"JUPITER OKE EVO……."

Sailor Moon stoped Jupiter before she could finish her attack. "This is not the evil we were sent here to fight." She then turned to Harry "You're the boy, the boy I saw in my dream."

"WHAT DREAM!" All the scouts said in unison.

"I'll explain later" Sailor Moon said. "I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Likewise" added Harry "My name's Harry, Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Ron just said a soft hi but Hermione was much different matter, she blurted out

"Who are you? _What_ are you? How did you get here and why are you here." 

"Hermione that was a bit rude!" commented Ron.

 "If I wanted your opinion Ron, I would have asked for it!" Hermione answered back, but Harry was giving them a 'drop it' look so they ended their fight quickly.  

"Sailor Venus noticed Ron and Hermione's fight and thought for a moment, well, she was not the soldier of love for nothing, was she?

"Don't Worry about it Hermione," said Sailor Moon, "I would be acting all freak out like you are as well, well firstly, we are Sailor Soldiers, I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of love and justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

Serena continued on rambling about love and doing that hand movement thing until the scouts, Luna and Artimes stoped her.

All the other scouts introduced themselves, retransformed and told them about how they fight evil in Japan and how they got the message that there was an evil present in London. Harry and the others explained about the world of magic and how Voldemort has returned and is going to destroy the boy who lived and then, the world. 

"…So we teleported ourselves to where the evil was and we ended up here." ended Luna. Meanwhile Amy was scanning the place with her computer.

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Harry "I new that dream was real, thankyou Serena, thankyou" Harry was sounding very thankful.

"No problem." Replied Serena.

"So what kind of evil will we be dealing with?" asked Lita.

"Well whatever it is, it's not anywhere near Hogwarts, for the moment at least, it must be moving very fast to get away that quickly, as it was here when we teleported." Said Amy, who finished her scan.

"God, that's comforting," said Ron

"So it must be true, Voldemort fears Sailor Moon! That means we have a chance to fight him." Harry said delighted.

"Even if that's so Harry," added Hermione "If he was here, that means he not afraid of Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard ever, and that's not a plus"

"Speaking of which…"replied Ron "Here is the Headmaster right now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The trio and the Scouts were in Dumbledore's Office.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasly, Miss Granger. Would you please like to tell me, who these five young girls are?"

"Please don't blame Harry for this Sir," said Serena 

"We got word that there is a huge evil in London, We came here to fight Voldemort." Mina added, she told the story about who they were and how they teleported here and that if they not have come, Voldemort would be still secretly in the Hogwarts grounds.

"Very well." Said Dumbledore "If you think, that you can help us, you can stay."

Harry, Ron and Hermione's face lit up with excitement.

"You will be known to the rest of Hogwarts as exchange students from Japan, you will be placed in Gryffindor house and will act like normal witches, this will give you a change to learn about magic, as that is what Voldemort will be using against you. Your wands and Uniforms will be brought to you in the morning."

"So, this is a school of…._actual magic_!?!?"

"Well, it took you long enough to realise Serena!" laughed Raye!

Harry then demonstrated by levitating a feather pen on Dumbledore's desk. The girls' oooooooed and arrrrrrrred in amazement but Serena then fainted into Harry's arms. Harry blushed and handed her to the girls. 

So, with everything explained and settled, they all went back to Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron went back to bed in there dormitory and Hermione showed the scouts where they would be sleeping, Lucky Serena woke up because Lita and Raye were not that keen on lugging her slightly heavy body up the stairs to the girls dorms. They all climbed into bed and fell to sleep quickly and Luna and Artimes slept on Serena and Mina's bed. But unlike before, two people were up for the rest of the night, thinking the same thing…

'Are we strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord?'

**OK, I know that chapter was boring and short! And I know I said I would have the trip to Hogsmade in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter for sure. I'm well back into school now and exams are in SIX WEEKS! So, I'm starting to get panicky. The next chapters will be longer and better, with the Hogsmade trip, Ron and Hermione Romance and lots of fun and games! (Hay, I said it would be rated PG13) Who said Scouts could not have fun too!  **

**Luv Aqua Rhapsody89 ^_^**

** o yes, please R+R and give me some ideas!! As it will only make the story better!  **

  
   


End file.
